For The Heart I Once Had
by drummer8907
Summary: Loliver vs. Lackson. Oliver finds out Lilly and Jackson are dating and starts behaving strangely. The adorkable best friends/almost lovers reach a cross road. Watch the ups and downs Oliver faces as he tries to win over Lilly. Based on the Nightwish song.
1. Prolog

**AN: After 5 months of being dormant, I'm back with some new material. I had some computer problems and lost most of the sequel to my most popular story _Five Tears_, so if you are a fan of that I apologize. A new version is in the works. **

**Now I have started a story that I never wanted to write in the first place. I'm a huge Loliver fan, (to put it lightly) and after discovering one of the episodes of season 3 "He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother", my heart just sunk. Whether or not Lackson lasts beyond that one episode, I needed a way of coping, so I began this story. This is just the prolog, but it'll be very important to this story in the future. Though I hate the though of a starting this Loliver on a sad note, I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you guys find this interesting and RR. I'll be able to update pretty frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightwish; the band who I used one of their songs as the title. (though I did meet them last month :) I don't own HM. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now, because Loliver would be a reality.**

_ **For The Heart I Once Had**_

**Prolog**

It was a cool mid-summer evening in Malibu. The stars dotted the sky and the full moon hung rather low. Miley Stewart was sitting alone on her living room couch channel surfing, when she thought she had heard the sounds of footsteps outside. She glanced up, looked around, but went back to staring at the glowing box when she didn't see anything.

A few minutes went by and the noise was heard again. This time, Miley stopped only for a second or two. She decided it was time to turn in for the night. Just as she reached for the remote, there was a faint, but solid knock on her door. Startled and a bit confused as to who would be at her door at this hour, Miley slowly got up and yawned the whole way to answer it.

Miley opened the door and uncontrollably flinched back. A dark shadowy figure dressed in black jeans and a hoodie pulled as far over as possible was standing at her doorstep. A pesky cloud had swarmed in and covered the moonlight, hindering Miley from being able to identify this 'mystery man'. She blinked a few times, squinted, and then saw a small portion of shaggy dark brown hair peaking out from hoodie's hood.

"Oliver?"

Oliver Oken's head was titled down slightly, but his brown, blood-shot eyes slowly moved up to view Miley.

"Is Lilly here?" He spoke with a grumble.

"Uh, no. Her and Jackson are still on their date." Miley paused. "But they should be back pretty soon, so if you wanna come in and wait you-"

She was cut off by Oliver rummaging around in his pants pocket. He had pulled out a folded, crinkly piece of paper and had stretched his arm out with it in front of Miley.

"Can you give this to her?"

"Uh, sure." Miley replied and took the paper cautiously. "But seriously, they'll be here any min-"

"Thanks..." He muttered barely audible out the side of his mouth while tugging his hoodie over his eyes.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "No...problem..." She replied confused as she watched the shadowy figure of her friend disappear into the night. "What's with him tonight?" She asked herself out loud.

**It's short, but it's key to the story. The next few chapters will be flashbacks. You'll basically see how Oliver got to this point. Chapter one is to be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

**-drummer8907**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to SameDeanWinchesterLove, adryrules99, Arisa Beryy, and IheartORANGE for reviewing. All of you guys put this on story alert; that's awesome. Now we move on to the flash back chapters. Hope you guys like it and RR.**

"Thanks Jackson." Oliver said, as he scooped up two hot dogs and drinks from the counter of Rico's Surf Shack. He tried not to drop or spill anything as he stumbled his way over to a table on the other side of the beach.

"Here you go, Lills" Oliver said, placing a hot dog and drink in front of his best friend. "Hope I didn't go overboard on the mustard this time."

"Nope. It's perfect." Lilly said after examining her food. "Thanks Oliver." She started to reach into her shorts pocket.

"No, No." Oliver stuck his hand out to stop her. "This one's on me."

"Thanks." Lilly replied. "But you don't have to do tha-"

"I insist." Oliver cut her off. "Eat up."

Lilly took a bite of her dog and Oliver felt a smile curling at his lips as he sipped his drink.

"So how's Joannie?" Lilly asked. "I have seen or head from her in awhile."

Oliver stopped drinking and put his cup down on the table. "We broke up, Lilly..."

Lilly gasped. "Aww, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She, too, stopped eating and concentrated on Oliver. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Oliver informed.

Lilly reached out and rubbed Oliver's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked, in a caring voice.

"Don't get too worked up." Oliver said. "I was the one who broke up with her."

"What!?" Lilly's eyes widen. "Why? You guys were perfect for each other!"

" No we weren't. "Oliver replied.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lilly exclaimed. "She was everything you ever wanted in a girl and you loved her!"

"I liked her," Oliver started. "But I never loved her..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She _was _everything I ever wanted in a girl." Oliver began. "But the truth is there's another girl who has those qualities. A better girl. One that I can actually say I love whole-heartedly."

"Oliver's got a crush!" Lilly replied in a sing-song voice. "You've _got _to tell me who it is!"

"Way to act mature about this." Oliver replied with a little laugh.

"Do I know her?" Lilly asked eagerly, ignoring Oliver's comment.

"Yeah...you know her." Oliver began. "You know her...pretty well."

A slightly look of horror formed on Lilly's face. "Please don't tell me it's Mi-"

"No, no!" Oliver quickly blurted out. "Never!"

"Good!" Lilly said with a sigh of relief. "Then who is it?"

Oliver swallowed hard at the knot that had formed in his throat. He could feel his face warming and was almost certain he was ready to pass out. This is what he'd been wanting to do for the twelve years of friendship they had. This is the moment he'd been waiting for.

He started to lean in ever so closely to his best friend with each word. "I-It's...L-Lilly...I..."

Oliver got with a few inches of Lilly when the piercing loud ring tone of her phoned startled them both. It was sitting on the table between the two of them.

"Sorry!" Lilly apologized and quickly grabbed the phone off the table. "Just one sec."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Oliver let out a flustered sigh.

"Hey mom." Lilly spoke into her cell phone. "At the beach with Oliver, why? What? Right now!? But I'm kinda in the middle of something, can't it wait? Oh, alright. Fine! I'll be there in a minute." Lilly had hung up without saying to goodbye. "Ugh!" She said in disgust as she slammed the phone down. "Sorry, Oliver. I can't talk right now."

"Wha-Why?" Oliver asked.

"My mom needs me at home." She explained getting up from her seat. "She said it was important and sounded a little frantic."

"But, but this will only take a second." Oliver replied getting up. "Can't you just wait?"

"My mom said to hurry." Lilly said, tossing her half eaten hotdog in the trash. She started running. "I'm really sorry! I'll catch up with you later tonight!"

"But I leave out of state for my grandparent's house tonight!" Oliver called out in a whine. "I won't be back for a week!"

"Then call, text, or whatever!" Lilly shouted back. Her figure was almost gone from sight. "Have fun, Ollie! Bye!"

Oliver stood by his chair and stared off in the direction Lilly had went.

"Yeah..." He spoke quietly out loud to himself. "I'll have tons of fun..."

Oliver picked up his drink and the hotdog that he never even took a bite of and headed back home. He stopped at the trash can by Rico's and pitched his hotdog.

"That's a perfectly good hotdog! What are you doing!? "Jackson cried out from behind the counter.

Oliver didn't bother looking up at Jackson when he spoke. "I'm not hungry anymore..." He muttered and continued to sulk off the beach and all the way back to his house.

**Declaration of love interrupted; a classic situation. Depending on how fast the reviews come in and how many of them I receive will determine if the second chapter gets posted later today or tomorrow morning. Either way, I'd say an update will happen with in this 24 hour period. Thanks again and keep reading!**

**-drummer 8907**


	3. Chapter 2

****

**AN: Thanks to SamDeanWinchesterLove, IheartORANGE, and adryrules99 for reviewing. Even if I don't get a million hits, I know I have some loyal readers, which is awesome. Here's another short update. Hope you like it and RR.**

"Home sweet home." Oliver said out loud as he made his way into the terminal of the Malibu airport. "Well...almost." Though he loved visiting his out-of-state family, he was very glad to be back on California grounds.

Oliver headed straight for the baggage claim. He wasted no time turning his cell phone back on, only to be flooded with texts, missed calls, and a full voice mailbox from none other than Lilly.

"Whoa, someone missed me." Oliver chuckled, going through all the messages on his phone. "I better call her now." Oliver dialed Lilly's cell phone and patiently waited for her to answer.

"Oliver!"

Lilly had shouted so loud that Oliver had winced back and pulled the phone away from his ear for few seconds.

"Hey Lilly." He said once he had recovered from the loud noise.

"I've been trying to reach you all week!" She exclaimed. "I must have let you a billion texts and voice mails!"

"Sorry, I didn't have service the whole time. I'm just getting my luggage now." Oliver explained.

"I'm so glad you back!" Lilly replied. She was about to go on when Oliver spoke up again.

"Listen, I've been thinking. We have some unfinished business from last week to take care of...so I was wondering if you'd want to come to my place tonight, and we can start where we left off."

"Oh, I'd love to." Lilly began. "But I'm going to be at the Stewart's tonight."

"You and Miley have plans?" He asked.

There was a small pause before Lilly responded. "Uh, well, I have plans with the Stewarts." She said nervously.

"Oh." Oliver let out a small sigh. He wasn't even sure if Lilly could hear it.

"I'd really liked to see you, cause I have something I think I should tell you..." Lilly said.

"Oh?" This time Oliver perked up; hoping it was about last week.

"Yeah, um, so if you just want to come over to the Stewart's, too you can." She suggested. "I'm sure no one will mind, and it'd probably be better off to tell you what I have to say in person rather than over the phone."

"Sure. Of course, I'll be there." Oliver said happily. "I just want to go home and get cleaned up."

"No problem." Lilly replied. "I'm not supposed to be there for another few hours. Go home and relax for awhile."

"Will do. Oh, hey, there's my bag. I'm going to head out." Oliver announced, pressing the phoned between his ear and shoulder in order to free his hands to collect his luggage. "I see you soon, Lills! Bye!"

* * *

Oliver came home to an empty house. He dropped his bags on the floor of his room by his closet door. He walked over and sat on his bed; just thinking. Oliver stuck his hand in one of his short's pockets and pulled out a small white box. Removing the lid, he pulled out a gold bracelet with an Aqua Marine heart. On the heart were the three words Oliver never had the courage to tell his best friend:

_"I love you" _

The heart shined in the light and Oliver smiled. "If I can't bring myself to say it tonight, this will surely do the trick."

He placed the bracelet gently back in its box and closed the lid. Oliver put the box on his nightstand and went to gather some clothes to put on after his shower. Once he found them, he made his to the bathroom, but stopped at his door way.

"Tonight, you will be around the wrist of Lillian Truscott; the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world." He said to the contents of the box. "Tonight, we shall shine."

**Hmm, Oliver's planning on a big night. What surprises await him at the Stewart house? The response I get determines how fast I update. It looks a little slow and dull right not, but the plot thickens in the coming chapters, I promise. Keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: Thanks to SamDeanWinchesterLove, IheartORANGE, adryrules99, Princess Cutie, SoStephSays, and lilerin91 for reviewing. I'm back with a bigger update. Oliver's ready to reveal his feelings. RR and always**

Oliver hopped in his car at 7:30 to head to the Stewart's house. Though he was nervous about having to reveal his love to Lilly in front of Miley and Jackson, Oliver felt like a millions bucks. He was dressed casual, but nice. His hair looked good, and he just couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. The whole time he was driving, Oliver kept picturing what the look on Lilly's face would be and her reaction when he gave her the gift. There was nothing but optimism and true love occupying his head.

Oliver manage to arrive a little early; something he was never known for. He pulled into the Stewart's driveway, noticing that the only car present was Miley's. After getting out and locking his car, Oliver made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Oliver." Miley greeted. "Lilly told me you were coming over tonight. Come on in."

"Hey Miley, thanks." Oliver replied, stepping inside.

"How was your visit with family?" Miley asked, making idol conversation.

"Good. We had some real nice weather and I had a great time" Oliver replied.

"Good." Miley said.

"Where's Lilly?" He asked, sitting down on one of the living room chairs.

"Oh, she'll be here." Miley assured. "You're just a early for a change."

"Sorry. I was just a little eager to see her." Oliver explained.

"And not me!?" Miley made a fake scoffing noise.

"That's not what I mean." Oliver laughed. "I didn't really get to see her much before I left last week."

"Hmm, what do you have up your sleeves this time?" Miley asked, folding her arms across her chest and staring Oliver down, which made him nervous.

"Oh, ok. I'll spill it." Oliver gave in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"A box?" Miley tiled her head. Oliver laughed silently to himself and removed the lid. He held up the golden bracelet.

"Wow. That's a beautiful bracelet." Miley complemented the piece of jewelry from a distance.

"Isn't it though?" Oliver said happily. "Here. Take a closer look at the heart. Read what it says."

Oliver carefully handed Miley the bracelet, box and all. She lifted the heart up and read the engraving aloud:

"I love you..."

"I bought it when I was out of town." Oliver explained, smiling. "It was kinda pricey, but it'll all be worth it when I see the look on her face when I give it to her."

Miley paused for a moment before slipping the bracelet back in the box and closing the lid. With a slightly sadden look on her face, she looked up at Oliver (who was still grinning ear to ear) and slowly handed him back the box. She bit her lip. "But Oliver..."

"We're home!"

Oliver's head shot up when he heard Lilly's voice coming from the back door. _We're home_? He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but wasn't prepared for what he was about to see when the back door swung open.

There stood Miley's older brother Jackson and Oliver's best friend and potential lover Lilly...

Holding hands...

Gazing into each other's eyes...

Laughing softly...

_In love_...

"Back with the sna-...O-Oliver..." Lilly's eyes had met Oliver's in mid sentence. She blinked and immediately tried to pull her hand apart from Jackson's, but he eventually grabbed it back. "You're...early."

All of the color from Oliver's face was gone in an instant. Mouth agape, eyes zoned in solely on Lilly's hand which was laced with Jackson's. His hand holding the special gift for Lilly lost all of it's control and box landed on the floor with a dull thud and a rattle.

"Hey Oken. You dropped something." Jackson pointed at where the box had fallen. Lilly had been gently nudging him to let her hand go, which he did in order to close the door. His other hand had a bag of groceries in it.

Lilly, now free, took small steps towards Oliver. "Whatcha got there?" She asked, reluctantly bending down and reaching to pick up the box on the floor. Oliver quickly snatched it and shoved it in his pocket before she got close.

"Nothing..." He murmured out one line and then went back to being still and inattentive.

"So are we going to get this party going or what?" Jackson asked impatiently.

Oliver just got up from the chair and took one step toward the door. His movements were almost like that of a sleep walker; physically able to move, but mentally unaware of the fact.

"Where're you going?" Lilly asked, concerned.

Oliver wasn't even facing Lilly anymore. "Home." He spoke in quiet, monotone voice. "I'm not in the party mood."

"You can't leave. I just got here." Lilly explained as she kept stepping towards Oliver, who was on the move again himself.

"Tired. Jet lag." Now Oliver wasn't even forming sentences.

"I thought we were going to talk!" Lilly called after him, but she was ignored. Oliver had reached the door and just touched his hand to the knob when Lilly dashed up beside him.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed, pulling on his left arm causing him to fall back and face her. Oliver yanked away from Lilly's grip. Lilly couldn't tell what the look was in Oliver's eyes was, but it was definitely one she had never seen. Without saying another word, Oliver left the Stewart's house. He didn't even have enough strength to fully shut the door behind him.

Lilly stood at the door way for a few moments before closing the door. She slowly turned her heard around to face Miley and Jackson.

"Wha-What did I do?"

* * *

Oliver stumbled into his room. How he even had the function of his brain to drive himself home safely was beyond him. He took a few wobbly steps forward and then crashed to the floor right in front of his bed. There he knelt; his upper body slumped over the bed and his head buried in his hands.

Oliver remained motionless for quite some time. He didn't know how to feel. Was he to be furious and with whom? His sweet Lilly? No. She was heaven-sent. She could do no wrong!

Maybe that was a misconception...but Oliver wouldn't dare rage on her. No sir. Not his Lilly.

But he certainly wasn't going to let her off the hook _that _easy...

So just how _does_ one deal with this kind of pain?

Simple: Oliver just shut down. He knew he couldn't live his life any other way.

Making his decision, he picked his head up from the bed. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands down his face. His eyes shut themselves, for they felt very heavy. This was final. This was how he was going to cope.

He didn't care to see his "best friend" anymore. He didn't care to see anyone anymore. No one was to see him like this. Shun the world and the pain goes away? Isolation is the key to heart ache?

"If this is how she wants to live, then so be it." Oliver spoke aloud. "From this point on, the world can think Oliver Oscar Oken is dead."

**Tragic, isn't it? Drama, drama, drama. I feel so bad for Oliver as I sit and write this, but this story is about the ups AND downs he faces. Battle one goes to Lackson, but look for Oliver to fight back in his own way in the coming chapters. I just had to make that clear b****efore I get flooded with flames and hate mail. An update will probably be posted tomorrow. Keep reading. It's only going to get more interesting from here.**

** -drummer8907**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to SoStephSays, adryrules99, IheartORANGE, and anniecakes13 for reviewing. The last chapter was a tough one for a Loliver lover like me to write. This one has its moments, too. I just want everyone to think of the plot line when they read. I've changed the summery to state that in a way as well. We find that Oliver has his own way of dealing. RR please.**

One week had passed since Oliver went into hiding. He kept true to his plea; not a soul had seen hide or hair of him since that dreadful day. It was truly if as he had died, but he had great uneasy and unrest.

Living without a purpose has its tolls on the body. Oliver constantly felt weak, often not being able to get out of bed. He hardly ate much. In fact, he rarely did anything outside of sleeping and mindlessly staring at the walls and ceiling of his bedroom. Thankfully, this was summer, so he wasn't dealing with school. These hot days that Oliver once longed for seem to drag on three times their normal length. A day in the life of Oliver Oken the hermit felt like a decade of time wearing away.

Oliver's mind felt as though it was deteriorating, too. He thoughts were constants and repetitive. How could she? Why would she? Look what she has done to me...

Does she even care?

Oliver was taking part in his usual evening routine; staring off into space with glazed eyes, when felt a random urge of some sort. He flew up from lying on his bed. Then, he swung his legs to the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the carpet for the first time in quit a while. Carefully, he pulled himself up and tried to gain balance to stand up straight. It took some time, but he succeeded in making his way to his desk and sitting himself in the chair.

Scanning the desk, he grabbed a random note book, flipped to a blank page, and tore it out. There was a black, ball-tipped pen lying not far from his reach. He picked up the permanent writing utensil and placed the exposed tip onto the paper. With a shaky hand, he began to form the letters 'L, i, l, l, y" on the first line.

One last message to the taker of his soul...

* * *

"Hey Jackson? Can Miley and I get some water?" Lilly asked sweetly and her and Miley took their seats on the stools by Rico's.

"Sure thing, honey." Jackson replied in the same tone. He grabbed two bottles of water. "One for you." He said, smiling as he placed a bottle in front of Lilly. "And here, sis." He chucked Miley her bottle. "That'll be three bucks."

"What!?" Miley shouted. "How can you _just _charge me and not Lilly!? I'm you're sister!"

"Yeah. My little, annoying, goodie-two-shoes sister." Jackson replied. "Can't pick your family, Miles."

Miley folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"What? You mean to tell me you wouldn't pick this dork to be your brother if you had a choice?" Lilly asked.

"Speaking of dorks," Miley was going to answer Lilly's question with one of her own. "Have you seen Oliver lately?"

"No I haven't actually." Lilly responded, cracking opening her bottled water.

"He hasn't called or sent you any texts this past week?" Miley asked. Lilly just shook her head because she had just taken a big gulp of water.

"Don't you find that unlike him?" Lilly gave Miley a funny look.

"Why are you so concerned about Oliver?"

"I'm just saying it's odd that he hasn't had some form of contact with you in seven days." Miley explained.

"Oh c'mon, Miley, it's Oliver." Lilly said. "He probably did something stupid and got grounded, or maybe he's busy."

"He's your _best _friend." Miley said.

"Well so are you." Lilly pointed out.

"We're close, no doubt." Miley began. "But you and Oliver are inseparable." She took a drink of water. "Aren't you at least wondering what he's been up to?"

"Well...yeah, sure." Lilly answered. "But just because _I _haven't heard from him doesn't mean anything's wrong. "

Miley shrugged her shoulders and the two switched gears away from Oliver to a brief, random conversation.

"Hey babe?" Jackson taped Lilly on the shoulder. "I get off in about 20 minutes. Why we go out tonight and get something to eat...unless you'd rather stay here and have some "Macho Nachos?" Jackson slid a container of nachos next to Lilly.

"Ugh! Jackson you're pathetic!" Miley yelled at her brother.

Lilly just laughed. "As much as I hate to pass up that opportunity, I'd kinda rather go somewhere else to eat."

"Whatever you say." Jackson replied with a smile. "But you better make that a half hour. I should probably run home and get a quick shower first."

"Oh yes. Please do." Lilly laughed.

"So I get _another _night without Jackson!?" Miley joined in the conversation. "Awesome!"

"You're welcome!" Lilly replied with a smile. "Well I better get home and change. I'll just meet you at your house."

"I can pick you up." Jackson said. "That way there's no rush."

"Ok." Lilly got up and threw her empty water bottle away. "I'll see you in a bit, Jackson. Bye Miley."

"See ya, Lilly." Miley replied. Jackson just waved happily as Lilly left the beach.

"That's it?" Miley asked her brother. "You don't even say good bye to your girlfriend?"

"She saw me wave." Jackson explained.

"I'll never be able to understand you two." Miley replied and got up to leave the beach, too.

* * *

Oliver let his pen drop to the desk. It took a few hours, but he was finally satisfied with what his twisted little mind had put to words. He placed his arms straight out on the desk and pushed himself back on his roller chair. Walking better than he had in the past seven days, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a hoodie of the same color; black. He changed from his random set of bed clothes to the mono-tone attire he had selected. Once dressed, he snatched the paper from his desk, made a few folds, and shoved it in the front, right jean pocket. Reaching up, he grabbed his hood and pulled over his entire head and walked towards the door.

"She gets once chance..." Oliver spoke very low as he left of his house and got in his car. "One...chance..."

* * *

**Prolog Flashback**

_"Is Lilly here?" _

_"Uh, no. Her and Jackson are still on their date. "But they should be back pretty soon, so if you wanna come in and wait you-"_

_"Can you give this to her?"_

_"Uh, sure. "But seriously, they'll be here any min-"_

_"Thanks..." _

_"No...problem...What's with him tonight?" _

* * *

**Present Day**

Before she could shut the door, Miley saw the head lights of her brother's car pulling in the drive way. She didn't want him or Lilly to think she was spying on them, so she went back to mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"So how was the date?" Miley asked, looking up at her brother and best friend as they walked in the house. "You two kids behaving yourself?"

"You sound like dad, Miles!" Jackson scoffed. "And what am I, four!?"

"Sorry." Miley replied. "Just doing my job as a little sister and best friend. I have to look out for you guys."

"Can I spend the night?" Lilly asked Miley.

"That depends: do you want hang out with me or spend more time with _that_?"

Miley pointed at Jackson, who was tearing the kitchen apart looking for food. He found a bag of chips, tore it open, and was shoveling them in his mouth.

"Uh, with...you..." Lilly replied with a faint smile on her face. Her eyes had rolled from looking at Jackson.

"Well I was just on my way up to bed, honestly." Miley informed.

"Can't we just watch a movie or something?" Jackson asked in between eating handfuls of chips.

"I thought you guys just went out to dinner?" Miley asked, giving Jackson a funny look.

"We did." Lilly answered.

Miley sighed. "I don't know _what_ you see him..."

"Well I'm going to get my pajamas and change." Lilly said as she started up the stairs. She always had clothes at the Stewarts house way before she started dating Miley's older brother. "Night Miley."

"Goodni-Lilly, wait!" Miley called.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked, poking her head around the wall.

"I have something for you."

Lilly came back down as Miley held out the piece of paper she was given.

"What's this?" Lilly asked, taking the paper.

"I don't know. Oliver came by and asked me to give this to you."

"Hmm." Lilly studied the piece of paper for a few seconds, but never opened it. She just tossed it aside on the coffee table. "Eh, I'll read it later tonight."

Just then , Miley heard more of the strange noise she had heard earlier. "Do you guys hear something?"

* * *

Oliver had been looking in the window from outside the whole time. He watched in agony, pain, and disbelief as Lilly tossed his note to her aside like it was nothing. Oliver couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't matter. For action speak louder than words, and by reacting in the way that she did, Lilly Truscott had just said a mouthful.

* * *

"Nothing but Jackson chomping away over there." Lilly went to give a glare, but in quickly turned to a smile.

"Hmm. Must be me." Miley said. I've been hearing sounds all night."

Lilly placed her hand on Miley's shoulder. "You're loosing it, my friend."

"Maybe." Miley replied. "Well I'm going to bed. Not too late, don't be loud, and keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey, I'm a good girl!" Lilly fought.

"I was talking to _that _one over there!" Miley pointed to her brother again who was now chugging what was left of a two-littler bottle of pop.

Jackson caught his sister and Lilly staring at him. "What?" He said after a big gulp.

"Well night guys." Miley said and headed up stairs.

"Aren't you going to go change?" Jackson asked Lilly as he walked into the living room.

"After the movie." She replied and plopped down on the couch. Jackson smiled as he sat down next to her.

* * *

Oliver sunk his head and clenched his fist. This was a last stitch effort and it had failed. All this only added more salt to his already burning emotional wounds. He was then hit on the head with a tiny droplet of water. Rain was on it's way and Oliver figured he better be, too. There was no need to stay there a second longer. He took one last glance at the 'happy couple' snuggling on the couch, but mainly the one who had disregarded him. Sinking down from the glass and slipping off into the night, Oliver whisper aloud two lines to himself:

"Time will not heal the dead boy's scars. Time will kill..."

**First off, this is a double update. I combined these chapters together rather than posting two, smaller updates. Another very important thing: the last two lines that Oliver said are NOT to be taken literally. He's deeply hurt inside...that's all. Also, ****I tried not to make this too sicky sweet with Lackson. I just wanted to show that their attraction seems to be more one-sided and to do so in a tolerable manner for the readers and myself. **

**Will Lilly ever read Oliver's message to her? What will she find if/when she does? I'll hopefully update tomorrow morning, because I have a very busy schedule after that. Keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to IheartORANGE, adryrules99,anniecakes13, and Princess Cutie for reviewing and not chewing me out about the little Lackson moments I had to throw in there.) Another small update is here. Lilly finally reads Oliver's note. In the note, I've include some of the lyrics from the song this story's named after. (You can easily tell what's mine and what isn't, because I don't write that well.) RR as always**

Lilly yawned as the credits of the movie her and Jackson had been watching began to roll on the television screen. She looked over at the Stewart boy who was fast asleep and drooling on a pillow. Lilly scrunched up her face, but then laughed softly. She turned off the TV and glanced at her cell phone.

"It's almost three AM!" She spoke quiet enough so she wouldn't disturb Jackson, who was now snoring. "Better get some sleep."

Lilly was half way up the stairs to the guest room when she stopped suddenly. "Forgot to read Oliver's note." She announced, and crept back down stairs.

Once back in the room, she picked up the paper, sat back down on the couch, and unfolded the note. There wasn't any light in the room. Moonlight disappeared (for it was and had been raining most of the night), but even that wouldn't have been enough to help Lilly see. She flipped open her phone for a light source, squinted her eyes, and began to silently read:

_"Lilly,_

_Living today without a way to understand the weight of the world  
Faded and torn, old and forlorn  
__My weak and hoping heart_

_For the child, for the night  
For the heart I once had  
I believe and foresee everything I could ever be..._

_I don't know why I sit and write this. I've wasted enough time with you, for you, and this past week, I learned I've wasted my last hope on you._

_Because of you, I am no longer whole. What held me together is gone. What kept my soul from fraying has been taken. I am but skin and bones._

_This is your doing..._

_I guess there's a theme to this message. A method for my self-proclaimed 'madness'. It all boils down to you, and one simple fact about you: You break people. You've broken me._

_You led me on a wild goose chase all these years, smiling I as was sucked into your life like a black hole._

_Well now, my friend, you have sucked the life right out of me..._

_I don't know if this note's fate will lead it to a life spent in the trash can. All I know is I've made myself as clear as I can and choose to be. What's done is done. Wrong way. Wrong turn. Too late._

_For the heart I'll never have  
__For the child forever gone  
__The music dwells, because it longs  
__For the heart I once had..._

_Game over, Lills..._

_Ollie_

Lilly's hand shook uncontrollably and her phone crashed to the ground.

"No...No! Oliver! No!"

"What's going on!?" Jackson shot up from a deep sleep. He stared at Lilly who was franticly scrambling to find her shoes to put them on. "And where do you think_ you're _going? It's pouring like crazy out there!"

"Oliver!" Was all Lilly could spit out.

"What?" Jackson asked, confused.

"I've got to find Oliver! I _need_ to see _Oliver_!" Lilly kept repeating as she laced her shoes.

"You mean you're psycho crazy 'best friend' who's been MIA for like a week?" Jackson replied. "He's gone off the deep end, and I don't think he's safe to be around. Plus, just look at it outside. You better stay here with me, Lills."

Lilly had run to the door and was almost all the way out when she stopped dead and glared at Jackson. "Don't call me that! Only Oliver calls me that!" With that, she sprinted out of the Stewarts house as fast as her skater legs could take her.

"Lilly!" Jackson ran to the door way and called out to his girl friend. "Lilly get back here! Lilly!" Jackson was just wasting his breath, for Lilly was long gone into the stormy night on her hunt for Oliver.

"That's it!" He replied angrily. He grabbed his hoodie off the back of the couch. "I'm sick of that that boy and his shenanigans! I'm going after her!" He dashed out, slamming the door behind him.

**Lilly to the rescue! She's taking a huge chance running off like that, but that's what best friends do. Will Oliver welcome her with open arm, or be too sore to even speak to her? Updates are coming very soon. This story may be finished by Sunday. Keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to adryules99, IheartORANGE, anniecakes13, Princess Cutie, and bitterxweetlife for reviewing. I was going to combine this chapter with the next, but it's already 4 pages long, so I kept this one separate. As of right now, there are three chapters left (including this one): Confrontation, Explanation, and Realization. Here we find Lilly racing off to Oliver's aid...but does he want to be helped? RR as always.**

Lilly pounded the pavement of Malibu faster than she ever imagined she could. The rain was a torrential downpour, and to make matters worse, thunder boomed in the distance. Thunderstorms were never a friend to Lilly. If she saw lightening, she could snap into a strange mood herself. This could only add to the fear that was already overloading her brain. Despite any distractions, she trekked onward.

The distance between the Stewarts house to Oliver's was much father than Lilly expected. She could walk from her house to Oliver's with no problem, but that wasn't the case. Running all this way was making Lilly exhausted. Not only was she sore physically, but just being up and functioning this late at night was starting to catch up on her. Also, the wind blew her hair, which was down, in her face. She kept trying to push it back as she sped on.

There wasn't a car in the driveway when Lilly had finally made it to the Oken house. Lilly knew that Oliver was only allowed to park in the garage if his parents weren't home. No lights were on in the entire house, but Lilly wasn't going to take any chances.

"_He's got to be in there!_" Lilly thought. "_Where else could he be?_"

Lilly ran to the front porch. Without even stopping to catch her breath, she jiggled the knob of the door. To her surprise, it wasn't lock; the door opened with great ease.

"Oliver!?" She screamed, letting the door fly open and crash back against the wall. "Oliver where are you!?"

After searching every room on the first floor, she flew up the staircase still crying out for her best friend. She ran over to his bedroom door. She jiggled it's handle. This one was locked tight.

"Oliver!" She banged loudly on his door. "Oliver, open the door!"

There was no answer.

"Oliver, I_ know _you're in there, now open the door!"

Lilly yanked at the handle a few more time. Still no answer.

"Please, Oliver! Just let me in!"

Nothing...

"Wha...what if I'm t-too late?" Lilly asked herself out loud in a much quieter tone of voice. "Wha...what if he's d-done something?" Lilly slowly fell to her knees. Her head sunk. "Wha...what if he's..."

"I'm glad you think I'm that stupid..."

"Oliver!?" Lilly he's flew up from the floor and she scrambled to stand. "Oliver! You're ok!"

"I'm fine." Oliver voice boomed angrily from behind his door. "Now go away."

"No!" Lilly shouted. "No, I won't go away! Not until you explain what the heck's going on!"

"I'll tell you what's going on. Someone just broke into my house, banged on my door like a mad man, and now's refusing to level my premises when I asked them to!" Oliver voice was raising.

"What's the deal with this note, Oliver!?" Lilly shouted. "I came back from my date and Miley handed me this crumpled piece of paper that you dropped off for me."

"I gave her the note to give to you, yes." Oliver explained. "So what are you doing here?"

" Well I read you chicken scratch, and it sounded like a suicide note to me!" Lilly explain.

"I already said I'm not that stupid!" He fought.

"Maybe _I'm_ the one who's stupid!" Lilly replied. "_I'm _the one who just ran all the way over from the Stewart's because I wanted to help. I just wanted to save you from pain and misery...from who knows what! _You_ won't open up to me! _You_ don't even have the decency to show your face!"

Oliver had been silent this time, taking in everything Lilly had been saying.

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend!"

Oliver had heard enough of Lilly's plea. He yanked open the door, grabbed Lilly's arm, pulled her inside his room, and slammed the door shut all within a matter of seconds.

"You wanna talk!?" Oliver said, breathing heavily. "Then start explaining!"

**Lovers quarrel by nature, but Oliver seems to have snapped. The next chapter is BIG. Lilly spills the truth, leaving Oliver to react in the only way he knows how. Check back some time Saturday for this crucial chapter. Keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to Princess Cutie, IheartORANGE, adryrules99, and anniecakes13 for reviewing. I said I'd post this Saturday and I am; it's just a little later on, because I turned out to be busier than I thought. Here'sthe huge update for you guys.Lilly's got Oliver's attention. It's time to spill the truth... RR as always.**

Lilly and Oliver stood face-to-face, but didn't speak for a few moments. Oliver's brain was still feeling the effect of rage, and he couldn't calm them. After several deep breathes, something hit him. He actual was able to look at his best friend with a normal feeling. That's when he examined her: hair damp and tangled. Eyes wide and full of fear. Her body shivered in spasms from head to toe from only having on shorts and t-shirt.

"You're...you're soaking wet..."

Lilly had taken the time to calm herself down, too. Her body was trying to prevent itself from overheating, and she was still in a semi state of shock from Oliver pulling her into his room. Raw emotion settled, and she scanned Oliver's whole body: Hair unkempt and frazzled. Eyes blood-shot with dark, low-hanging circles. His complexion was the palest Lilly had ever seen. His whole upper body was exposed; all the clothing Oliver wore was a pair of old black sweat pants.

"You...you look like death warmed over..."

"What do you want, Lilly." Oliver sighed as he walked over to sit on his bed. His tone was much softer.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." Lilly replied. She wanted to walk over and sit next to Oliver, but hesitated to take even the tiniest step forward. "What's causing you to act this way?"

"You know darn well what caused this." Oliver replied with this head down.

"No, I don't." Lilly said. "I haven't a clue."

"You said you read the note." Oliver replied. "It's all there in black and white."

"The only thing I got from your note was a heart attack!" Lilly explained. Oliver didn't respond. She felt brave and inched towards the bed. "Look, if it's something I said or did-"

" Yes, exactly!" Oliver shouted. "That's exactly what it is! It's you! It's you're fault!"

"But I don't understand!" Lilly shouted back in defense. "You've been acting this way every since you got back in town! You stormed out on me at the Stewart's that night! I hardly said a word to you! How can this be _my _fault!?"

"You actions spoke for you that night." Oliver replied. He couldn't look Lilly in the eye just yet.

"My actions?" Lilly asked. "What exactly did I do that hurt you so much?"

"You sure are fitting the dumb blonde stereo-type tonight..." Oliver muttered under his breath.

Lilly became so bold as to sit down next to Oliver on the bed. "Tell me." She went to put her arm around him, when Oliver shot up and blurted out what had been bottled up inside him all this time.

"Alright it's you and Jackson! You and that freak are going out, and it's making me sick! I know he's only using you! To him, you're just a younger girl that he can seduce into doing anything and everything he wants, and I can't stand to see you get caught up in that! I can't let that guy use you to the point where you could get badly hurt! I can't just watch you being with someone like that when I know there's a better person out there for you! When I know there's someone who loves you more than life itself! I _just _can't do it, ok!?"

Lilly was completely taken aback. She opened her mouth and tried to explain, but couldn't barely spit out her best friend's name. "O-Oli-ver..."

"Where did this come from!?" Oliver continued. "Everything was fine and dandy before! I leave town for a week, and I come back to..." He paused for moment. "Those...those voice mails, the messages. That's what they were about, weren't they?"

"Yes..." Lilly answered softly. "I really just wanted to talk to you about it so you'd understand." So..." She paused. "So you wouldn't be caught off guard and get overwhelmed."

"Newsflash; it's a little too late for that one." Oliver replied in a smart-mouthed tone.

"That's why I had you come over that night." Lilly was sticking to her story. "After you said you couldn't get my messages, I wanted to talk it out in person so it wouldn't be weird...but I guess I messed up big time, huh?"

Oliver plopped back down on the bed. Staring at the floor, he asked the only thing in him that was left to say:

"Why? Why Jackson?"

Lilly was very hesitant in responding. "I-"

"What do you see in him?" He still wouldn't look at Lilly as he spoke.

"It's..." She started. Her words were drawn out. " I don't know...it's kinda...well, it's like you and Joannie..."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I like Jackson for...for some of his qualities." She began. Oliver's look was still puzzled. "He's funny; telling jokes and always doing something stupid to make me laugh. I just have a good time when I'm around him."

"Oh..." Oliver didn't want to hear a character analysis. He wanted real answers.

"He's a good guy, Oliver. Really, he is." This definitely wasn't helping. "But like I said, he's like Joannie was to you. Everything I could want, but..."

A spark of hope hit Oliver and he perked up slightly. "But what?"

"But he's not the guy I'd _really _want if I could have my way..."

Lilly could tell something she had said struck a chord with Oliver by the way he was acting. "S-So there's someone else?"

Lilly nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, but I don't know why I waste my time. I'm too stupid to say anything, and really, I just don't want to risk what I have with him. We've built up such a tight bond, and I could loose it all if a make the wrong move."

Oliver kept listening eagerly. "I wish I was more of a risk taker, but I'm not. Besides, I'm sure the dork I'd do anything to have doesn't even feel the same way about me."

Oliver had zoned out again, but this time for a different reason. It took several moments of complete silence for all of Lilly's words to be absorbed and reasoned. Was she thinking about him? Was she really too scared? Was _he_ the dork of her dreams after all?

"Well, it's only getting later." Lilly announced, breaking the silence. "And you've already made it clear you don't want me here, anyway." She turned to look at Oliver. His eyes were still dazed. "Just...promise me you'll eat something, get more rest, and maybe come out for a little sunlight and fresh air in a few days, ok? You could really use it."

Oliver was too deep in thought. He wasn't concentrating on what he was being told at all. A much bigger matter was on his mind.

Lilly let her eyes stay focused on Oliver for a few more seconds, hoping he'd reply. Nothing was said. He didn't even blink. She placed her hands on the bed and pushed to lift herself up. "I'm just going home. I don't really feel like spending the night with Jacks-"

Before she could finish, Oliver snapped back to reality. In a split second, he'd reached up for Lilly's hand and quickly put it to his bare chest; placing it in the center and overlapping his hand with hers. Lilly's hand was still so cold and damp that it sent shivers up Oliver's spine. The same tingling feeling hit Lilly, too. It shocked and caught her off guard.

"Do you feel that?" Oliver spoke with his eyes glued directly on her.

Lilly felt warm, soft thuds gently bumping against her hand. Some sort of weird feeling came over her. Something she couldn't describe. She wasn't even able to form words properly. A faint "uh huh" squeaked out in response.

"It's back..." He whispered.

Lilly was still trying to figure out what her body was feeling that she couldn't make sense of anything Oliver said. "W-What?" She asked, barely able to be heard.

"For the past few weeks, I couldn't feel anything." He began. "I had a frozen block in my chest that sent icy liquid streaming through my body. It didn't feel as though I was alive; just simply existing."

Lilly just kept her eyes fixed to Oliver as he continued.

"But now, the ice has melted. Warmth has thawed the frozen block, and it's working again. This organ only functions if it has a purpose. Lately, I've been living without one. A heart without a soul to come alive for just lies dormant until it finds the desire to beat for someone."

Oliver stood up ever so slowly, never letting either his or Lilly's hand move. He let his brown eyes melt into her blue ones, which were widen with every passing second.

"It found that desire in you..."

Oliver leaned in towards Lilly, cupping his hand over the one on his chest. Their lips touched and the magic began. Upon first instance, Oliver's heart had skipped a beat. Lilly felt it return and build in strength and speed as she kissed back. Both could feel each other's lips were shaking, but the kiss deepened.

When the two final broke apart, all they could do was gaze at each other. They both had the same feeling and thought fluttering through them.

_So this is what love feels like..._

"T-The...the heart I'll never have. The...the child forever gone..." Lilly spoke. "You though that was...you thought I was-"

Oliver grabbed both of Lilly's hands and pulled her so close that their bodies were touching.

"Say you'll be mine." Staring into Lilly's eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Being this close to Oliver made Lilly's brain shut down.

"I-I.."

"Say it..." Oliver urged, but in a sweet voice.

Lilly smiled. "Actions speak louder than words..."

Lilly closed her eyes and Oliver followed suit. She was now the leader. She wanted to prove to Oliver where her true feelings lie. Their lips got within a inch from each other, the warm air tickling their faces.

"Lilly!?"

Their eyes just shot open in an instant when they heard Jackson's booming voice. Lilly mad the mistake of turning around, catching sight of her disgruntled, rain-soaked boyfriend breathing heavily with angry just out side the door way.

**I thought about ending this at the sweet Loliver moment, but thendecided to have Jackson resurface for one final battle. (A little extra drama never hurt anyone, right? Hmm, we'll see.) I'm making some adjustments to the last chapter, so I don'tknow when it'll be posted. I'm shooting forMonday evening, but I don't know yet.Either way, I hope to have an exciting conclusion. Keep reading!**

**-drummer8907**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** **Thanks to anniecakes13, IheartORANGE, adryrules99, Princess Cutie, and for reviewing. Well this is it. The long awaited final chapter is here! It took some extra work, but it's an ending I am proud of. I hope you guys like it, too. I guess I should warn that it gets a little violent at some parts, but it doesn't up the rating. RR please.**

"J-Jackson!" Lilly stuttered. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" He yelled.

"I...I came to help a friend..." Lilly's eyes were darting all over the place as she struggled for a suitable explanation. Oliver politely nudged her and she sat down on his bed.

"From what I just saw, you two look like a little more than friends to me!" Jackson shouted. Lilly was becoming uneasy. So much so that she grabbed a hold of Oliver's arm from behind and pulled until he fell back beside her.

"Two weeks..." Jackson's eyes flared with anger. "Two weeks and you're already sneaking behind my back!" He inched forward, his voice rising with every step. Lilly became so overcome with fear that she backed up slowly behind Oliver on the bed.

"Don't try and hide behind this pathetic waste of life, you coward!" Jackson snapped. "You had the nerve to mess with me, now you have to face the consequences!"

Jackson flung his arm out to grab Lilly just as the piercing white glow from a lightening strike lit up the room. Lilly flinched, closed her eyes, and quickly covered her head with her hands. Lilly felt Oliver's bed shift suddenly, and a thunderous booming sound filled the air.

But it sounded much too close to be the bi-product of lightening...

Lilly remained motionless for a few seconds, but then relazied she was alright. Her eyes opened and she carefully removed her hands from her face. She gasped at the scene in front of her: Jackson hunched over against Oliver's closet door, rubbing his left shoulder, while Oliver stood with his fists clenched at his sides and the look of pure revenge on his face.

The noise wasn't from the stormy weather after all...

"You can call me every nasty name in the book," Oliver's voice sounded with great authority. "But don't you talk to Lilly that way! Don't you _dare _lay a finger on her!"

Jackson was still in pain and couldn't move from his spot. Oliver didn't waste time watching and waiting. He turned his back to the injured man and faced Lilly.

Big mistake...

Just as Oliver had done so, Jackson was beginning to regain control. He was trying to get up on his knees as Oliver dug around in his pants pocket.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you all my life."

By now, Jackson was standing up, but neither Lilly nor Oliver noticed. Oliver had pulled out the bracelet and Lilly was in awe of it. Jackson was inching up behind Oliver, but he was totally oblivious. He had full concentration on Lilly as he held up the engraved heart for her to see. She read it silently and stared back at Oliver with watering eyes.

Oliver reached out and took Lilly's arm. His hand shook nervously. "Now all I need is to hear you say-"

Oliver felt Jackson appear out of what he thought was nowhere and grab his upper body from behind. Jackson pulled backwards on Oliver, knocking them both to the ground. The sudden actions made Lilly jump. Between the combination of the two, the bracelet flew out of Oliver's hand and into the air, hitting some part of a wall and crashing to the floor on the complete opposite side of the bedroom.

"Don't start with me, Oken!" Jackson yelled as he pinned Oliver to the floor. "Quit messing with my girl!"

There was no way Oliver was just going to let Jackson take him like that, but he was struggling to break free. Jackson was a short fellow, but Oliver may have underestimated his upper body strength.

"Aww, look at the little baby!" Jackson teased as Oliver squirmed under his grip. "I'm disappointed in you, Oken. I thought you were a real man. First, you started acting strange. Then, you went into hiding. Now, you're just proving that you're a wimp and a little stuck-up jealous loser!"

Jackson laughed and stared down Oliver as he said one last sentence:

"And Lilly will _never _love you..."

That did it. Those words made Oliver's blood boil. He channeled the two things that drove him: his passion for Lilly(the love of his life)...and his undying rage towards Jackson. Oliver flew up from Jackson's hold like it was nothing and slammed him into the wall.

"That's it! That. Is. It!" Oliver had snapped. His face was beet red and he was breathing heavily through his nose. "I've had it with you! You better listen to me now and listen good! You stay out of this, ok!? Stay away from-"

"Oliver, stop." Both men flung their heads around when they heard Lilly's voice. She got up and was walking towards them. "Let me talk to Jackson, ok?"

"I just don't trust him, Lilly." Oliver replied, but he never looked away from Jackson. He wanted to make sure Jackson didn't pull any tricks. "He's dangerous."

"Me!? Look at you!? You're the psycho maniac!" Jackson fought.

"Oliver." Lilly knelt down beside him.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Oliver argued.

Lilly put her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Please, just...let me talk him."

Although he didn't want to get up, Oliver did what he was told. He scooted back, giving Lilly what she had requested. Oliver was hesitant, but Lilly gave him one last glance and mouthed that it was ok.

"Jackson," Lilly began. She wanted to handle this a smooth as possible.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted. It looks like Jackson had other plans. "Lets just ditch this freak and get back to my house! It's already really late."

"I...I don't appreciate you calling Oliver a freak." Lilly replied. Oliver could tell from the look in her eyes that she was nervous, but he trusted her. If anything got out of control, he'd step in and take care of things_ his _way. He wanted nothing more than to beat Jackson to a bloody pulp, but Lilly's not like that. She'd rather keep the peace.

"What? You want me to apologize? Fine!" He turned to Oliver. "Sorry..." he muttered that and some inaudible words under his breath. " There. You happy!? Now lets go!"

Jackson propped himself up and began to lift off the floor. Lilly let him fully stand up.

"Well, c'mon!" He commanded.

Lilly turned back to face Oliver. He was confused as to why she let Jackson get this far...and why was she looking back at him? She not _really _leaving...is she?

"Lilly!" Jackson spat out. He pointed to the door.

"No..." She spoke with her head down. "You're going..."

"What did you say..." He took a step closer towards her.

"You heard what she said!" Oliver joined in, but Lilly shot him a look to hush him up.

"_You're_ going..." She spoke clearer and directly to Jackson's face this time.

"Don't be difficult, Lilly!" Jackson shouted. "Just leave with me!"

"I'm _not _leaving." Lilly's voice had more authority to it

"Nonsense!" Jackson shot his arm out. "You coming with me and we are leaving right n-"

"I said no!"

Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled away from Jackson reach with incredible speed.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Jackson snapped at her.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but...but I just can't go with you."

"What did he do?" He moved toward Oliver, but was still speaking to Lilly. "What did this jerk do to you!?" Oliver clenched his fist, ready to strike if necessary.

"Just stop it!" Lilly stepped in-between the feuders and broke up a fight once more. "Would you just listen to me, Jackson?" She looked at Jackson and he sighed.

"I can't go with you..."She repeated herself. " I don't...I don't _want_ to go with you..."

"Oh you're going-"

"I'm not going with you because I don't love you, ok!? I love _Oliver_!"

Lilly had blurted those sentences so loud and so fast that she actually startled more than just the guys, but herself as well. Neither man could believe was he just heard. Oliver was speechless, but Jackson still had tons of ammunition left.

"So this is how you want to play the game, huh?" Jackson began to walk circles around Lilly and Oliver, rambling and ranting. "Instead of sticking with a true man, you want this whinny little baby. He didn't get his way, you felt sorry for him, and you rush over to cater to his every need!"

Lilly's eyes followed Jackson's every move. She wasn't sure if he was going to do something drastic or not.

"You led me on." He continued. "You thought you could pull a fast one on old Jackson, didn't you? You _both_ thought you could beat me at my own game. How foolish you are!"

Jackson got right up in Oliver's face. "Don't think this is over yet. So you won Lilly, big whoop. You can have her!" He switched over to Lilly. "I'd rather have a _real_ woman..."

Jackson pushed Oliver back one last time, but Oliver stood firm. He had the extra strength he needed now after what Lilly admitted.

Jackson had enough and made his was to the door. He stopped and the doorway and turned to Lilly, shooting her the most cold and evil dagger eyes she had ever seen.

"You better watch your back..." He commanded and then left the house, slamming Oliver's front door.

Lilly immediately spun around and crashed into Oliver's arms, burying her head in his chest. "Oliver!" She sobbed softly.

"Shh, Lilly. It's ok." He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"I'm scared!" She cried against his chest. "What if he comes back?"

"He's not setting foot in my house again." Oliver declared. "I guarantee it."

"He wants vengeance, Oliver! He wants to hurt me!"

"And you think I'm going to let him?" He asked sarcastic. Lilly shook her head in a delayed response then lifted it off Oliver's chest.

"So what do I do now?" She sniffed. "My parents think I'm staying with Miley while they're gone, and I don't want to go home to an empty house...especially not now..."

"You're staying here." Oliver explained.

"What?" Lilly titled her head. "No. I-I couldn't."

"There's no way you're going anywhere near that savage beast!" Oliver replied. "I want you right here were I can see you and keep an eye out for any trouble." Oliver smiled. "Besides, I could really use the company...if you don't mind..."

Lilly flashed a smile back in response. Oliver nudged Lilly to go crawl into bed. At first she was a little bit uncertain, but her doubts cleared and she started to walk. As she made her way to the bed, she stepped on something. Lilly flinched back, and then bent down to see what it is.

It was the bracelet Oliver had tried to give her...but half of the blue heart was missing.

"Look." She announced sadly, holding up the piece of jewelry.

"Must have chipped off somewhere." He replied.

Lilly made the saddest face Oliver had ever seen. "Jackson broke my heart." She pouted as her lower lip quivered.

"A piece of jewelry can be fixed." Oliver walked over and pulled Lilly into a hug. "And Jackson didn't break your heart, I saved it. You'll never have to worry about a broken heart with me."

The two stood still in each others arm for a few moments. Oliver was first to back off. "You better get some rest." He said.

Oliver let go and Lilly nodded. He pulled back the blanket and fluffed the pillow for her. Lilly slowly climbed into bed. She waited for Oliver to say something, but he didn't. He just turned and started to walk away.

"Uh, Oliver?" Lilly called to him.

Oliver turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Um, I could use some company here with me, too..."

Oliver let a smile escape; a bigger smile than he had planed. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Lilly scooted over to make room for Oliver. Grant it this was a twin-sized bed. It wasn't built for two, but it kept them close together, and that's exactly what Oliver and Lilly wanted.

After making their final adjustments, Lilly was resting her head in the center of Oliver's chest. Oliver had one arm snug around Lilly, holding her tight, while the other one held on to her hand. This was paradise. This was what life was all about for Oliver.

"Your heart beats are really strong and loud." Lilly mentioned as she snuggled closer to Oliver. The once soft thuds now pounded in her ear with a great, deep sound. Oliver wanted to say something in reply, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was enjoying this sensation too much to speak. His only response was to lace his and Lilly's fingers together.

"Hey Ollie?" Lilly asked after moments of listen to his heart beating away.

"Yeah Lills?" Oliver replied. He looked down at Lilly as she closed her eyes when she felt the vibrations from his chest.

"I love you..." She moved her head and placed a kiss right in the middle of Oliver's bare chest; her lips sending the most wonderful feeling Oliver had ever felt streaming through him.

All his life Oliver had dreamed for this moment, for those words to escape his best friend's lips. Now that they have, he couldn't believe it, and it felt a million times better than he had dreamt.

Oliver tilted his head down and kissed Lilly's forehead gently. "I love you, too." He whispered. He thought Lilly would open her eyes but she didn't. Oliver saw a smile beam on her face and felt her push her head against his chest some more. Snuggling and holding her tight, Oliver was able to drift off to sleep while his heart stayed awake all night; giving Lilly a sense of comfort and reassuring Oliver that he has a sense of purpose in life.

**There was no better way to end this story than with an excessive amount of Loliver fluff. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope everyone who read it liked, too. I suppose I left a potenial cliff hanger with Jackson's last words to Lilly. I was actually thinking about maybe having him return in a seqeul, but I don't know how much more Jackson smack down I could write. In the end, the pairing would remain the same. I don't know...if you guys want to see more let me know. For now, I'm closing the book on this one to work one some other material. Thanks to EVERYONE who read!**

**-drummer8907**


End file.
